Shinto Ketsuga
'Character First Name' (Character's first name goes here.) 'Character Last Name' (Character's last name goes here.) 'IMVU Username' (IMVU Username goes here.) 'Nickname' (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) 'Age' (Character's age goes here. Genin are typically around 12 years old.) 'Date of Birth' (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) 'Gender' (Character's gender goes here. Example: Male, Female, ect.) 'Ethnicity' (Character's ethnicity goes here. Example: Konohakurian, etc.) 'Height' (Character's height goes here. Example: The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10".) 'Weight' (Character's weight goes here. Example: Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs.) 'Blood Type' (Character's blood type goes here. Example: A, B, AB, B, etc.) 'Allignment' (Check the Allignment page for more info on how to pick yours) 'Occupation' (Character's occupation goes here. Example: Civilian or Ninja.) 'Scars/Tattoos' (Character's scars and/or tattoos go here. A brief description of why/how one got them would be nice.) 'Affiliation' (Character's affiliation goes here. Example: Hidden Leaf Village) 'Relationship Status' (Character's relationship status goes here. Example: Single, Married, In a Relationship, ect.) 'Personality and Behaviour' (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP.) (Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behaviour, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) 'Nindo' (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything. Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") 'Summoning' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) 'Bloodline/Clan' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) 'Ninja Class' (Character's ninja class goes here. Example: Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc.) 'Element One' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) 'Element Two' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not need a chakra element, it is just an option.) 'Advanced Nature' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) 'Weapon of choice' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) 'Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'Kunai (cost 2 pieces):' *'Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):' *'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):' *'Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):' *'Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):' *'Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):' *'Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):' *'Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):' Total: 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu *Transformation Technique *Clone Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Generic Sealing Technique *Genjutsu Ninjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask an admin and he or she will personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone else with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) 'Allies' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) 'Enemies' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) 'Background Information' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) 'Spars and Battles:' 'Casual Meetings or Events:' 'Story Progression:' 'Clan Specific:' 'Training Roleplays:' 'Approved by:' Category:Characters Category:Weapons